


lol klance stuff

by voltron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltron/pseuds/voltron
Summary: just some klance stuff that i'll be throwing on here coz why not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this one is the voltron babies having fun at a lake house

"Hunk come on its our last day at the lake you can do a flip into this water i BELIEVE IN YOU"  
"Lance i will try but like i have said before this body is not made for flips"  
"AS long as you give it your all buddy"  
"ok i'm gonna try" Hunk tries and succeeds in doing a flip into the water, and lance follows. 

From a far Keith and Pidge are messing around with a frizbe, when Keith catches it he goes to throw it back towards where pidge should have been but now isn't instead she is looking through the box outside the cabin.  
"oh shit keith check this out" Pidge pulls out an old wooden boomerang and tries to throw it to see if it'll work but it doesn't it just falls to the floor.  
"Give it 'ere you gotta throw it with power and speed for it to actually work" Keith picks it up and does a few practice swings before he throws it will all his might.  
"errr Keith is it me or is that going toward hunk and lance" when Keith looks over it is heading straight for hunk and lance who are excitingly talking about hunks amazing flip, on the pier.  
"oh fuck LANCE HUNK LOOK OUT"  
as Lance and hunk both look around to see what is wrong, before Lance can even react to it, it hits him on the left side of his head just before the hair line.  
Everybody watch as lance falls into the water, Keith and pidge sprint over to where they are hoping that lance would be on top of the water laughing but when they get there, there's nothing.

"oh shit oh fuck why isn't he coming back up oh my god i killed him, i killed my boyfriend"  
Hunk dives into the water to get lance because he isn't coming back up in his own. Hunk grabs lance and starts to make his way back up, which he does with in a few seconds, but it feels like a life time before hunk and lance come back up.  
"here, here grab him"  
kEiht and pidge pull lance over the edge of the pier and then hunk gets up using the ladders  
"is he breathing?" hunk asks  
pidge is checking over lance because the other two are a nervous reck, not that she isn't it's just she can help now and become nervous later. And thankfully lance was breathing but he wasn't awake yet.  
"hey lance come on time to get up" pidge is gentle shaking and hit the side of his face. 

Lance can here people talking but it feels like he is underwater, oh wait i am under water lance starts to panic in his mind with makes him shoot awake. He springs up from where he was lying down and instantly throws up the water he did take it , and it burn like there was an actual fire inside of him 

"ah fuck" lance moans in pain  
"omg lance we thought you had died or something"  
before anyone else can say anything keith is kissing lance all over his face  
"ahh ow keith my head"  
"lance, lance oh my god i'm so sorry, i thought i'd killed you or something"  
" can't get rid of me that easy mullet brain"  
hunk decided that it was time to butt in  
"lance buddy are you alright"  
"to be honest now that you mention it i may need to go to the hospital" lance erupts with laughter which causes everyone else to laugh as well  
"no seriously guys i think i gotta go"

**Author's Note:**

> hey i hope you enjoyed this was my first time writing a fanfic so sorry if it's bad THANK YOU FOR READING ❤️


End file.
